A Question of Self Worth
by Melampus
Summary: Naruto's boundless optimism has finally been replaced by emotional self abuse. SasuNaru and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. Characters from Naruto and Yu Yu Hakusho are from their respective owners. I do not make profit or get compensation from this story. 

Warning: SasuNaru pairing with side dishes of KakaIru, KibaHina and LeeSaku. Mentions: GenmaIru, YoukoKuramaNaru, and prostitution. If you are uncomfortable with the topics please do NOT read the story.

Rating: somewhere between M/R. Angst/ Drama/ Psychological

Note: Here there be Psychobabble... not noticeable (I think) but the whole story is based on several of its concepts. I'm planning a one-shot, but the way I see it, it will not be possible. We'll just see. AnbuNaruto and AnbuSasuke. MedicSakura. Timeline is a year after Sasuke is saved from the Snake by our ever so popular blond ninja.

Note 2: This is actually a spin off to one of my stories called Pyrrhic Victory. It's not posted yet becuase I'm tweaking the plot and arguing between omniscient pov or first person pov. I'm actually testing out writing styles... ahahahaha... so when/if Pyrrhic Victory comes out, don't be surprised at the tangents you see with this story.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

It was the tall, silver-haired jounin who happened upon 17 year old Naruto first. The blond was slumped on the doors of the Hokage office, reading what appeared to be a Mission scroll.

"Naruto." Murmured Kakashi. It was strange to see his jovial expression absent. Not that Naruto noticed.

"Kakashi-sensei... I ... I." the blond fixed the scroll and tucked it into his Anbu vest. "How do I get out of a mission? I cant' ... I... Kiba conned me into this." Sapphire eyes were swimming in anguish and disbelief.

The jounin took a deep breath. "Naruto." He said again, dumping a slightly crumpled piece of paper on his hand. "Go to this location. Right Now. There is something you need to see badly."

The fox looked to his sensei, then to the scribble then back at Kakashi. "I don't have time to play hide and seek, sensei, this is SERIOUS! This mission..."

But he was cut off. "Mission later. Just go NOW!" He barked.

Frowning, the blond ambled off. It was easy to see, that Naruto was operating haphazardly. "I can't believe Kiba would do this to me...You could have just asked me, Kiba... you could've just asked."

The silver-haired jounin placed a weary hand on his brow. "Naruto, I'm so so very sorry." With a POOF he was gone.

Naruto's scowl deepened. The address turned out to be some out-of the way motel. A particular haunt of Valentine's Day victims. "What would I need to see here?" he shrugged then climbed to the second floor as per directed in the paper.

"Naruto." a familiar voice called to him. His pink haired team mate greeted him at the floor's lobby.

The unexpected surprise made the fox grin. "Sakura-chan. Hi! What are you-?

He was shushed. Rather, the solemn expression on the girl's face silenced him. "Don't speak. Go to the end of the hall. Use this access card to enter room 216." She bit her lip. "I... I'll be here waiting."

Hello Twilight Zone. Naruto thought as he followed instructions, flipping the card key in his left hand. "It isn't mine or Sasu's birthday or anything."

"210. 212. 214. Ah 216." The fox paused. "I wonder what's going on?"

He inserted the card key and pushed open the door to a litter of ninja clothing: a set of jounin ones and a dark schemed shirt with a white hakama that looked overly familiar.

"Is that-?" He closed his eyes as he leaned on the wall for support.

No, it couldn't be! he uttered in his mind; heart racing. Yet the Uchiha crest remained on the hem of that dark blue long sleeves.

"Please, not him too..." he whispered, as he desperately tried to hang on to sanity. "Let it be someone else!"

This time, he heard the moans, the whimpers and cries that came from the bedroom. Horrified, his feet moved of its own accord.

"If there is a God. Please. Please. Let this be a joke! I'm not ready for this!" Naruto prayed but his body shuffled to the bedroom, unheeding. His heartfelt plea went unanswered and the sight that greeted him wiped away all traces of previous denials and rationalizations.

On that Queen size bed, lay one Sasuke Uchiha, his lover of nearly one year, on his back, with none other than Genma Shiranui between his muscled thighs. The jounin was apparently asking the raven haired boy to steel himself for him.  
All was still for the blond. He heard nothing, saw a hazy grey and his thoughts were of emptiness. For a second he wanted to hurt both of the ninjas. Hurt them so badly... perhaps even kill them and take retritubion. The leak of his desparing intent froze Sasuke and Genma. The fox stilled with them.

Naruto's heart throbbed dully as he watched the couple untangle themselves; trying to hide their nudity under a flimsy blanket.

So this was what he needed to see.

A glitter from the bedside table caught his eye. It was the necklace that Tsunade had given to him, which he had asked his most precious person to keep for him until he would need it. From its position, it had been tossed there unwittingly. It was easily cast aside like he was.

Mutely, he reclaimed his token; eyes cast behind a curtain of blond spikes. He forced his torment down and shoved his embarrassment deep. He could not afford to break down now.He pocketed the trinket, noting to himself that he would have a jeweller scuff it clean before he tugged at the promise ring on his left ring finger and placed it where the necklace had been.

Neither Genma nor Sasuke could look at him in the eye. And as Naruto left in silence, he ignored the Uchiha's outstretched hand and the tears in those midnight eyes.

Dawn came and went. Under the guidance of Iruka-sensei, Lee and Sakura the night before, he had let the torrents loose. He was fortunate he had shoulders to cry on, but that did not ease his broken soul. After the initial purging, he had come to an understanding about himself. He was lost without the Uchiha, yet ultimately could not accept his betrayal. He was too afraid to be hurt again, because all his life he hurt.

It was frightening how quickly Uzumaki Naruto had come to accept his worthlessness.

Surprisingly, it was Genma who came to him first, apologizing for having seduced the raven haired teen. To which Naruto replied, "With or without your seduction skills Shiranui, Uchiha's decision belongs to him and him alone." The maturity of the insight stunned the senbon chewing man into silence. "I hope you know that I have informed Iruka-sensei about your... extra curricular activities. Good day, Shiranui." The blond left for Hokage's office.

The morning found Uchiha Sasuke in deep worship of the porcelain deity. He had been imbibing spirits after he had left the motel. He hadn't even remembered coming home and sleeping. All he could recall was the burning in throat and the fire in his gut.

"Really, Sasuke. You disappoint me." A half hearted glare. "G'way, Kashi. Don't need you... Naruto left me"  
The jounin snorted. "Who wouldn't? I had hoped that what Sakura had overheard was nothing..." He threw clothes at his student's face. "Take a bath and get dressed. Naruto is leaving for a long term S class mission. You need to talk him"  
Black eyes widened. "Don't order me around."

Kakashi shrugged. "Meh, you act like the petulant immature child that you are." He turned to leave. "If you aren't by the tower in five minutes, I'm transporting you there butt naked. I'm sure your fans and a certain jounin would like that"  
Ignoring the jibe and grumbling under his breath, Sasuke hopped to it or more like swayed to. He was showered, dressed and in his semi-sane mind when he walked the halls of the Hokage office. That is until he came face to face with the pink haired snitch.

Sakura suddenly had a face-ful of the three-tomoed sharingan. "You! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOLD NARUTO!?? You involved Kakashi-sensei too!? HOW DARE YOU EAVESDROP ON ME"  
His first reply had been a powered up punch in the cheek that sent him skittering on the floor. "And how dare YOU betray the only person who thinks the world of you! How dare YOU hurt Naruto!" The pink haired medic-nin hissed, pushing her teammate's chest with an accusing index finger. "How dare you lie to him, tell him you loved him, when you were opening your legs for someone else!"

The last of the Uchiha suddenly slumped on the floor. THere was a pregnant silence before a choked voice could be heard. "I'm sorry okay?! I didn't mean to. It was just that one time and we didn't even get that far... and I love Naruto very much... and I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." "It's Naruto who should be hearing this. I am not the one who needs an explanation from you." she sighed, hands on her hips. "Why, Sasuske? Just why?

There was a pause. "I... I really don't know."

"I am very much interested to hear your reasons too, Uchiha." the shadow of the Godaime loomed over the two."You and I are going to have a LONG talk."

Sasuke nodded, resigned, as Sakura bit her lip. "Tsunade-sama, is Naruto still inside your office?" The blonde shook her head. "You missed him. He's been gone even before your little drama"  
Coming at attention, the raven haired teen was prepared to dash after his lover. "And WHERE do you think you're going, uchiha?" A perfectly manicured hand heavily grasped at his shoulder. "If I heard correctly, you don't even know why you did the things you did. Apologizing to Naruto in that way is rude and selfish. It will get you nowhere, while hurting more." "But I have to try!!" he struggled in her grip.  
"Keh... Sakura, get some tea and luch served in my office right now." the Hokage ordered, dragging the Uchiha with her. "Sasuke, the truth. Naruto deserves that much at least."

Before anyone knew it, two and a half years had come and gone. Konoha was still slowly changing for the better, but Sasuke felt left behind. The weight of a thousand regrets and guilt settled on his shoulders. More than ever, his past kept hounding him in relentless pursuit. One of the multitude of regrets he had had was never knowing who Genma's lover was at that time he had... lain with him. It might not do any good, but at the very least Sasuke had wanted to apologize.

Last he heard of Genma, he had been kicked out of his lover's house and resumed Shinobi duties with gusto. Sasuke had met with him twice, trying to tie up lose ends. His apology was waved away. The senbon chewing jounin had claimed he was as much to blame for it as he was. With whatever scrap of dignity intact, he walked away and he never did bother to converse with the raven haired Anbu again.

Sasuke didn't know how he felt about that. Perhaps he wanted the company of someone who suffered with him... but he knew Genma suffered as much as he... as much as Naruto...

He had neither seen nor heard from the fox. He had tried swindling information off from the Godaime but she was much adamant about keeping him contact-free of his lover, claiming that it was for the sake of Naruto's mental health during a dangerous mission.

That and the fact that the Uchiha knew she was gawd-awful pissed at him and wanted to see him agonize. He supposed he deserved that really, but that didn't mean he would give up.

It took him all this time, and with the specialized Uchiha wallops from Sakura, to confront the nuances of what had happened (Kakashi called the episode "The Perils of Being a Sexy Thoughtless Bastard").

He had been afraid of the commitment. He was confused: He hated the one he was supposed to love the most.

Naruto was the one who brought him back from Sound, which also meant that he was stronger than Sasuke, which in turn, eliminated his chances of getting stronger in order to kill his brother.  
Naruto was the one who forgave him and gave his place back, which puzzled the Uchiha to no end. He had expected to be smacked around, not hugged and smiled at. Naruto had been the one to tell him he loved him and Sasuke just took it all in stride, hiding beneath a wall of apathy.  
Naruto had kept his promise. He had been celebrated by the handful who saw him for who he really was. Where did that leave the mighty, fallen, traitorous Uchiha in THEIR eyes?  
Naruto could not bear him the expected child. Yet Sasuke wanted his line to die with him.

He knew now that it had been too early to start a relationship with Naruto... He hadn't been ready. He sighed. "Should haves. Could haves. What ifs. It doesn't mean a thing now. I just hope Naruto is willing to forgive me." Now, things were hopefully different. Hopefully.

A rustle in the bushes.

He crouched up on the tree branch, eyeing his surroundings extra warily, hoping against all hope that the blond would suddenly pop out of nowhere. He was disapointed to find that it was only one Hyuuga Neji who came to relieve him of his border patrol shift.

The Byakugan user curtly nodded to him and took his rightful place, not saying anything more than he had to. Most or the Rookie Nine were cold to him, but given his less than stellar performances, Sasuke wondered why his reputation wasn't as tarnished.

"I'll take my leave then, Hyuuga." with that said, he jumped off and ran for the village to the safety of his mansion.

Sasuke was just about to take the first bite of his onigiri when Kakashi conveniently popped in his dining room, nose buried in his ever immortal Icha Icha Paradise, Volume only-he-knows. His former student was to say the least, irked at the disturbance. "What?" he grunted.  
A happy crinkled eye was sent his way. "Tsunade-sama has just received a missive. Naruto is coming home."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AN: I know Sasuke acts OOC, but the way I figured it, he's one of those emotionally immature people who just happens to be selfish. (No offense to Sasuke fans. I'm a Sasu fan too, but this is one side of him I'd like to explore and exploit .) Like with his Orochimaru escapade, it's nothing more than self gratification (i.e. vengeance) and he is the type to seek ANY means to further his ends, while being negligent to the effects of his choices. And then people ask why Naruto doesn't throw tantrums and keelhaul his lover and gets the more mature insight... he's not... sort of... a little maybe... but you'll see what I mean, so read on. Goes into shock I really can't believe I did that to Naruto...

Apologies to Genma fans... I needed a scapegoat. I thought about it being Kakashi and realized that one: KakaSasu is so overused, two: Genma is one of the last people you'd expect. He and Sasuke really don't have much contact. Besides I'm planning something for Kakashi-sensei... .

Oh yeah, my ruler/line thingy doesn't work. Can anyone help me with that? ... cuz' I'm stuck with AAs...

Please review. And welcome CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Thank you very much!  
Melampus


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Somehow I knew I couldn't fit all my random thoughts into a one-shot... but it was worth a try... -smile- 

Thanks to DesperateLoveKoi for the review!

Onward ho!!!

* * *

Chapter 2 

The elite shinobi of Konoha were on high alert. They weren't on edge from nukenin nor was there further threat of war. They were waiting for one of their own.

Each day the gates of Konoha were mobbed by excited hopefuls who were more than happy to have Naruto come home. Four in particular were haunting each entrance at regular intervals. The guards could only shake their heads as they continued to meet with one of the following: a dark but worried glare from the Sharingan heir; an excitable yet anxious Kiba; a worried mother-henning Iruka and a pink haired shinobi carrying an armful of medical supplies.

There were a lot of speculations circulating in the village, even from those who hated him. How Naruto must have changed physically. Would his hair still be short and spiky? Would he still be short? Did he maintain his tan? All of this were noted by the Rookie 9 with some amusement. To them, Naruto's biological change was inevitable and it wasn't really their main concern as of the moment. What was more important was that HE WAS COMING HOME.

With this particular mindset, nobody could blame anyone for missing the fox's actual arrival.

Naruto was expected to wear orange. He was supposed to be loud and attention seeking. He was happy. His blue eyes were said to sparkle with that mischievous light.

The slender aristocrat-looking male (at least they assumed that he was male), clad in delicate white silks was none of the above. This visitor arrived sometime just after noon, accompanied by an equally dashing redhead, with piercing green eyes that had females swooning.

Kiba, who had just arrived there from his route, frowned at the blond and the redhead. The taller redhead even more so, because he smelled unnatural. He took a whiff of the small blond and lost his mind altogether. He asked Akamaru to double check what his nose was telling him.

The posted guards, after the initial flustering, were at a loss. The blond with his hair in a rather long plait thrown over one shoulder was claiming to be a shinobi returning from a succesful mission. His Konoha hitai-ate was slung on his chest loosely. He had the necessary papers, but what perplexed the guards were the manacles-cum-bracelets on his arms. While the pseudo-handcuffs looked ornamental, and there was no chain in between them (not one that they could see anyway), they were similar to the ones Konoha shinobi used to detain prisoners.

Now, Kotetsu was at his wits end. How was he suppose to politely refuse a Konoha ninja because he assumed that those ... bracelet thingies were shackles?

"Do you refuse me entry?" the blond suddenly asked. His voice soft. Eyes as pale as washed out sapphire regarded the ninja intently.

The image proved to be a little provocative as evidenced by the flush on Kotetsu's cheeks. The white sleeveless robes, slit at the sides to reveal the loose white pants of the guest was not helping either. It only served to hi-light his lithe figure and the pretense of helplessness.

Kotetsu licked his dry lips.

The redhead behind the blond lifted a bland brow. Then he leaned to whisper in his companion's ear. "She comes."

And like divine intervention, Haruno Sakura swooped down to demand what was going on. One of the other guards explained the situation to her.

"There is no problem here, Kotetsu-san, we can take them to see Tsunade-sama and..." Sakura's brows came together. She peered at the elfin blond intently. He turned an interesting pasty white color before the taller redhead placed a calming hand on his shoulder. Coughing away his unease, the blond stood firm again.

The pink haired medic's own emerald eyes widened. "Naruto?!!!"

Uttering his name seemed to have inspired several coughing fits and crows of disbelief. One of the nameless guards even had the audacity to mutter, "Next you'll be telling me that redhead is really Sabaku no Gaara." Kiba beaned the guard on his head, but that did not ease the ball of devastation that dropped all the way to his toes.

"While we may both have red hair and green eyes, that's where all similarities end. I assure you I am not Gaara." commented the man, behind quirked lips. That little smile vanished in the instant the medic-nin rounded on him in fury.

The canine-like ninja ran toward the blond. "Naruto... Naruto... I... can I please talk to you? Naruto. It was wrong what I did... please Naruto."

His words, laced with guilt and emotion diverted everyone's attention to himself. "I didn't want Hinata to take that mission. I mean... those men would be pawing at her and I..." He swallowed. "I was her boyfriend, man. I wanted to save her from the pain..." He was openly crying now. "And I was too afraid to do it myself. That's why I... you... I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter, Kiba." The fox replied, not looking at his fellow Konoha nin. "Nothing much matters anymore."

Putting two and two together, Sakura glared at Kiba, who only bowed his head. He would wring the confession out of dog boy's neck some other time. Right now, they had more pressing matters to attend to. "What the hell did you do to Naruto?!!!" she demanded of the redhead, chucking out senbon. "Why is he wearing those specialized manacles? RELEASE HIM RIGHT NOW!!!" The medic box was lobbed on target with his feminine face too.

The redhead didn't even bother with evading the projectiles, a white blur intercepted them, kicking them away. He caught the chest of medicines and set them aside.

"Naruto get away from him! Those chains are being controlled by his chakra!!! He's the one who binds you."

Seeing that the blond was not processing her words and the guards immobilized with the turn of events, she set about to attack the redhead on her own, intent on releasing her friend herself. She came to an abrupt halt when a shoe sole appeared in front of her nose.

Naruto stood there calmly, one leg extended in Sakura's face. "Calm down, Sakura-san. Kurama is no threat to Konoha. I am not bound. I am owned."

At his words, the medic nin fumed even more.

"It's not what you think." came the shake of a blond head. The slender appendage was put down, but Sakura noted that it was flexing in readiness to attack again. "When I am owned, it means I belong to someone completely."

That left a host of unsaid things in the air.

A puff of smoke displaced the uncomfortable silence. Kakashi stood there, smiling. "Naruto, looking hotter than you ever did." he jibed. His easy banter belied that sharp glance that he directed at Kurama. "The Godaime wants to see you and your guest, immediately. Be seeing you in her office."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The meeting with the Hokage had been "interesting". Her office had been cramped with Naruto's friends. Even the Uchiha has secured a place for himself, heart thundering with hope and amazement. They had been hoping to be regaled with a Naruto tale, only to be sorely disappointed. And no amount of being told off by their Hokage could discourage them from seeing their friend, who had left rather abruptly.

The fox had given his report in a brief and concise summary. He sounded like an encyclopedia, distant and cool. In the middle of his report, the Rookie 9, and Kakashi reeled back from the changes. Kurama stood resolutely. Iruka's expression could not be determined.

Who was this Naruto?

May did not know the answers and they were too heartbroken to investigate further. Even Shikamaru's already shuffling steps dragged even more so.

Tsunade, left in alone her office, sat down and wept bitter tears. She had lost her little brother.

Only Hinata and Sasuke had been willing to take matters further, trailing after the blond and his companion. Kiba had slunk after them, telling them what had happened at the gates and about his crime. The female Hyuuga already in the know, stiffened slightly yet sent a compassionate smile toward the devastated boy. While this ignited the flames within the Uchiha, it was not his place to conflagrate the penitent nin. This spurred him to catch the blond and to talk with him, however.

"Do-... Naruto. Wait! Can I talk to you?!" he shouted, when he spotted the duo about to enter an apartment complex. The organ that pumped his blood hitched. Naruto's back was turned to him. It bled green when the tall male beside him reassured him with a gentle hand before going on ahead.

There was a tasteless chuckle. "I seem to be quite popular these days. You are the second person who wishes to speak with me... What can I do for you Uchiha-san?"

Black eyes widened. Uchiha-san? Never in his entire life had Naruto spoken to anyone in proper, respectful tones. He lost his momentum and in doing so became unsure on how to proceed. What was the proper way of apologizing to someone who had been your lover; the one who caught you sleeping with another man? Tentatively, he tried. "Naruto, I'm sorry. I know I betrayed you and you didn't deserve that. I know I may never apologize to you enough and I'm willing to accept the fact that you may never forgive me... but I wanted to try. Naruto. I'm truly sorry for hurting you."

The blond turned to look at him then, his secure hands clinking together. " And that's the second apology since I got back." the corner of his mouth lifted. "No need to be sorry, Uchiha-san. You were well within your right. Good day."

Taken aback, he never even noticed that Naruto had turned on his heel and went to follow Kurama no-doubt. Confused and apalled, he trudged around the Konoha village until he literally bumped into Iruka and Kakashi.

"Sasuke... Sasuke. Is something the matter?" the teacher with the scar across his nose inquired.

He mutely looked up to warm brown eyes.

Sensing his distress, Iruka shooed Kakashi off, who protested, saying that Sasuke was his student too. But the silver haired jounin obeyed the man anyway.

The Uchiha could probably have been led to a a pit ful of poisonous snakes and he would never have found out until the last second. Lucky for him, he was steered into a cozy house, made to sit down in an oaken chair with a steaming mug of tea set down for him.

Iruka sat down beside him, sipping his own mug of tea. "Chamomile. Soothes the nerves. I gather it's the change in Naruto that's bothering you?"

"I talked to him. I said I was sorry and I wanted to tell him ..." a blush gathered on his cheeks. "But he told me that I was 'well within my rights'... I don't understand."

"He was telling you had that it was ok to hurt him, Sasuke."

A flash of the Sharingan. "But nobody deserves that!! Nobody deserves to be hurt like that."

"And you forgot that, didn't you? You either forgot or didn't care about who you were hurting when you bedded Genma." Iruka said neutrally. This actually made Sasuke flinch. "You didn't bother to think about the consequences: hurting Naruto and hurting me as well."

"You! You were Genma's!!!"

A hand was raised to quell the impending apologies. "Forgiven and forgotten Sasuke. We all make mistakes. Besides I'm glad that he betrayed me. I would never have discovered Kakashi, if he hadn't... Besides, shit happens." He shrugged. "Sure, it will cause pain and scar, but life moves on."

"Naruto, obviously hasn't."

Iruka nodded. "No, he has not. Truth to be told, I was expecting this to happen." he stood up and stared out the window. "The things Naruto has gone through has worn his optimism. Because, he thinks that he is unloveable, he is to be abused. And he expects to be hurt because he cannot find it in himself to love who he is. So he accepts what he thinks is the inevitable."

His companion continued to absorb this information.

"He began to redeem himself when you were his lover, since he thought 'here is person who loves me, perhaps I can be loved'. Haven't you noticed how Naruto defined himself with you? He cannot be Naruto without Sasuke. This burden was shifted on your shoulders. A burden you shouldn't have carried. But nonetheless, you were ill equipped to have a lover." Iruka's eyes moistened. "And I was too late in noticing these things."

* * *

Yup. Psychobabble more evident. -grin- Please read and review! 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey, Standard Disclaimers apply!! 

I'm nearing the end of this supposed one shot... I think one more chapter ought to finish the job... Y'know, to be honest, the story's not as great as I hoped it would be... anyhow, I'll do my best to write the final chapter (or chapters).

Thank you to the wonderful people who reviewed. I may take some time off from writing, because I have seminars next week and I'm contemplating a good ending for this story. Hopefully, I can still update as frequently. Wish me luck!!

* * *

Chapter 3

The pre-dawn chill didn't bother the pink-haired medic in the least. Disturbed by yesterday's events, she began searching for answers. Her first stop had been the Inuzuka kennels. Her target, one yellow-bellied Konoha-nin by the name of Kiba. She didn't care that it was still practically night or that the Inuzuka family was abed. She had used her ninja skills, climbed onto the second floor and dropped into Kiba's room via a thankfully open window.

Now, she was jumping all over the residents' rooftops, trying to locate Naruto's elusive companion. Even as her body moved from place to place, her mind kept reevaluating the talk between her and Kiba.

He had repeated the story of having duped Naruto into accepting what was supposed to be "the most exciting and difficult S-class mission an Anbu could ever have".

Oh, Kiba hadn't lied per se. He only left out certain imperative facts. One: this wonderful mission consisted of chasing after an unclassed nukenin, who was wanted nearly in all countries for gruesome murders and vicious acts against humanity; two, no hunter nin or Anbu, had ever caught him (or if they had faced him in battle, had never returned to their own countries alive or in one whole piece) and three, this specific predator frequented a brothel in a faraway land altogether, and had an unhealthy interest for teenagers, male or female. So logically speaking, one Konoha Anbu was called in to be bait- to pose as a pleasure slave and to carry out an assassination in said bordello, with success rated somewhere between "Yeah right" and "No Chance in Hell".

Hyuuga Hinata had the guts to volunteer. Because she thought it was the right thing to do. She had heard stories of innocent lambs being ravaged in unspeakable horror and her sense of justice goaded her to slay this criminal. So intent was she on her valiant sacrifice that the main Hyuuga branch oversaw her advance-training in all manners of self-defense in the efforts to prepare her.

It was disgusting what the main family could be capable of! If Hinata were to die, they'd have lost nothing. Neji, a much more able genius, could simply rule for them. If she were succesful... well, either way, she would bring much honor to the Hyuuga name. As a martyr or as a worthy ninja.

Sakura's chest tightened painfully. Whoever was chosen was not expected to come back alive. If by some miracle that they did, that person would have been broken emotionally, psychologically... in so many ways...

The words "ninja are nothing more than tools", had never been so impressed in her mind than it did in that moment.

And Kiba... Kiba had an inkling about what the main Hyuuga's trail of thought were. He didn't like it. He told Sakura that he had mulled things over with their third teammate.It was Shino who had cemented the dog-lover's suspicions in place, with his sharp anayltic mind. At first, Kiba had offered himself in place of Hinata. If he intercepted the mission for her, she wouldn't be hurt and she would have the chance to rise up over the main Hyuuga family to change their ways; to prove that she was just as good as her cousin Neji. Maybe even more.

It was a selfless thought. An act of love.

It was just Kiba could not follow through. He would be sent away. Alone. Akamaru could not be with him. A pleasure slave did not own anything, much less have a pet. He would have been used. Sold, like common cattle and abused over and over again to slake some disgusting person's lust. He wouldn't be with the one person he loved the most. He wouldn't be able to stay by Hinata's side.

And that unselfish would-be deed turned into fear. A fear that became wild desperation...

In a toneless voice, Kiba had narrated to her just how he had approached Naruto, bought him Ichiraku ramen and persuaded him to take the mission.

"Why Naruto, Kiba?" she had asked.

A quiet murmur. "Because he has no one. He would do ANYTHING for anyone of us."

That had been the brutal truth. The cold rationale. Sakura felt her insides squirming. "Then why not ASK him point black, if you say he would do anything?"

"If I had asked and he was willing, then I would be the coward that I really am."

The heat of anger clouded Sakura's mind. "Do you think by doing what you did, that you are less of a disgusting asshole?!!! You are much, much worse!!!!"

"Don't you think I know that by now?!" Kiba had snarled, in a pained voice. "I felt that I had sunk so low... I couldn't look at myself in the mirror and I broke it off with Hinata because I KNOW I do NOT deserve her. I told her the truth... I had done it for her... and it turns out I had done it for me too. I would have gladly taken MY life, if that would ease the pain and if it would be enough payment... but dying won't fix anything! Dying means I am running away. Dying confirms that I am a loathesome coward."

Brown eyes, filled with guilt, had stared dead ahead into her own green ones. She saw in his eyes, her own guilt; her own desperation. The dignity and strength in his solemn gaze, made her feel small and petty. And she couldn't stand it... she couldn't carry on this righteous indignation, so she had left the same way she had come in.

She had tacked down the Inuzuka's side, now it was time to find this Kurama person, to talk about Naruto. Maybe, maybe... she would be able to bring back the brash loudmouth that she once knew.

Not paying attention, her foot caught a loose roof tile, sending her sliding unto the quiet Konoha streets. She saved herself from a mortifying sprawl at the last minute and chuckled. Her accident had caused her to wake up. The sun hadn't even risen yet. The redhead (and everybody else, except she and Kiba) would still be asleep.

Dusting her red frock, she walked leisurely to the park. She would await the sunrise then continue her private mission. She sat huffily on the grassy field, then lay down on her back and stared into the semi-twilight. Unbidden, thoughts of her sneaking into the Inuzuka's bedroom replayed into her mind.

"Tell me everything Kiba! And it better be the truth. Otherwise, you will never be able to reproduce and I will make your life a living hell!"

Those had been her greetings. Now she realized, they had been completely unecessary.

She chuckled again. She wondered why she was doing this for Naruto. The twerp was annoying, loud, brainless and competitive. She had disliked him. On some level, she even wished for his failures. He wasn't anything at all like the suave, cool, and handsome Sasuke. And for that she was glad.

Naruto had grown on her like fungi on a wet patch. Not that she would admit it to anyone. During those days of Sasuke's betrayal, she had felt helpless. She didn't have the power to do anything, except weep and worry. The blond had been her constant companion. He had made her laugh; had given her hope. He had been there all along...

And then, Naruto had brought Sasuke back. He had kept his promise and Sakura had been overjoyed. She was happy Sasuke had returned, but she was happier that Naruto had come home, a little worse for wear, but alive. It had shocked her to think that she would value the blond over the raven-haired teen at any given moment.

Ah, the irony.

Sasuke was as unreachable as a distant star and only Naruto had been able to get through to him. There was no room for her in Team 7. On a subconcious level, Sakura had understood that the two boys would complete each other. They were night and day and she... she was not part of that equation. It wasn't a surprise when Naruto told her that he and Sasuke were an item. That didn't mean it didn't hurt though. Sakura's love for the blond was platonic. And she wasn't competing for the Uchiha's affection. It was painful to be reduced to a passerby, while a former traitor took her pedestal.

Because of her pride and shallowness; too late did she see how important the blond was to her. She understood the lesson well, which was why she allowed herself to go out with Konoha's Green Beast. He may not have been much to look at, but he made her feel loved, needed and safe.

She now understood why she felt irrelevant in Kiba's haunting gaze. Kiba had accepted the consequences of his actions and lived with it. She... She did not.

Insecure and weak, Sakura had been enthusiastic at overhearing Sasuke and Genma's love affair. Because it meant that Naruto would come running to her, needing her by his side. Telling Naruto had been for his good as much as it had been hers.

Her shaky hand covered her eyes. Her cheeks were wet and her breathing hitched every now and then.

By telling Naruto, she had shattered the tenuous bond amongst Team 7. By telling Naruto, she had lost two people she had considered a part of her family: Sasuke resented her, even if he didn't say it and the blond was... She didn't know who Naruto was anymore. Now more than ever, she regreted what she had done.

Sobbing silently, she didn't realize she had fallen asleep.

"Sakura-san. Sakura-san." a gentle hand shook her awake. "Sakura-san, you shouldn't be sleeping out here. You'll catch a cold."

"Nhuh?" groggily, the pink-haired medic sat up. "What? Who? Hinata-chan?"

"Yes. Good morning, Sakura-san."

She nodded back in greeting, too out of it to reply. Pearl-lavender eyes peered into hers.

"You've been crying." A hand came into her line of vision and she accepted the boost from the smaller girl. "Would you like to talk about it? I may not be able to do much, but I am a good listener."

Without hesitation, Sakura told her of her doubts, her fears, her guilt and her worries. She told the female Hyuuga about her reluctant admiration for the Inuzuka, her pity for Sasuke and her love for Naruto.

Hinata was silent for a moment, a contemplative look in her eyes. "Sakura-san we both care for Naruto and we don't want him hurt. Naruto had to know the truth and Sasuke had to distinguish between love and lust. The outcome is painful, but there is never a guarantee that the same thing will not happen if Naruto had found out later from another source. If you feel that you had mistreated Naruto in the past, don't. The now is more important, is it not?"

The taller girl nodded.

"You know, if I had been there with you in confronting Kiba, I would have felt small too. I am not even brave enough to tell him I love him still." The last part trailed off in a whisper.

"It seemes this morning is a time of realization for the both of us." Sakura smiled. She put her hand on the shy one's arms. "Go talk to Kiba, ok? I happen to know that he's been awake for quite some time. I have to go redhead hunting."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kurama picked up the blanket on the floor, and spread it over the exhausted figure of one Uzumaki Naruto. The blond was so used to the life of a pleasure slave that he had slept very late and woke up earlier than even the birds. Knowing that this wasn't a healthy way to live, the redhead unleashed one of his helpful plants that had sent the blond snoozing in no time.

Wishing his charge a restful sleep, he went out of the apartment to get a breath of fresh air. No sooner had he opened the front door when he was met with the pink haired medic nin.

"Haruno-san." he greeted politely. "What can I do for you? Naruto's still asleep. "

The girl fidgeted for a while. She squashed the irrational tendency to blush in the face of this beautiful man. "H-hi. I just wanted to ask about Naruto. I want to know what happened to him ... out there."

The tall man tilted his head to the side. "Alright. Is it ok if we continue outside? I want to stretch my legs a bit." Closing the door behind him, Kurama followed the medic nin at a more sedate pace.

They were both enjoying the early morning sun. Neither were really comfortable in each other's company, yet Sakura knew she had to be the one to break the silence if she wanted to get to the bottom of things. "Kurama-san. How did you come to know Naruto?"

"I was one of his patrons at his workplace."

Sakura choked on a nonexistent furball. "Excuse me?"

The green eyed man glance at her. "I was a frequent costumer of his, Haruno-san. I do not usually do these things, but there was something about him that seemed like family." And altough the words were common enough, Sakura had that gnawing feeling that Kurama knew more than he let on and was speaking of some different matter entirely. "I did not bed him, if that's what worries you." Again, it was the incomplete truth. "I spent time with him because I wanted to get to know him."

The girl felt the gathering of tears in her eyes. "So he really did work in a ..."

"Not that it would make you feel better, but Naruto was hired by the owner of one of the most prestigious pleasure houses in my... country. He was most assuredly well fed and treated nearly like royalty." Kurama cut in kindly. "Too few in our homeland ever see a blond, blue eyed fox."

"Is that why you have him shackled? Because he's a fox?" came the frosty retort. "Those bangles of his may not have chains, but I can feel the chakra of someone else binding Naruto."

"It is not my doing. When Naruto had accomplished what he set out to do, the King in our land purchased him as his vassal; a reward for his brilliant services. His Majesty has been trying to catch that culprit for ages. Those cuffs also serve as protection, they let other sentient beings know that Naruto is owned by His majesty. They will not touch him then."

"Oh... is that what he meant by being owned?" Sakura mumbled to herself. "He seems to trust you a great deal. You know more about him that most people in this village do. Did he tell you about Konoha?"

"He spoke of his birthplace, yes. But he mostly talked about people. He told me about you, an Iruka-sensei and Uchiha-san. And during my later visits, I came to know about his mission and I offered assisstance."

Pink eyebrows dipped cautiously. "That was very... nice of you."

"Do you believe in demons, Haruno-san?" For a second jade eyes flashed gold. "I believe that they do exist. All of us have demons. Orochimaru is a particular one to Konoha. Naruto's target was not in any way human, that is why I offered my aid."

Sakura shivered. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt the need to be wary of this man. "Did he tell you about what happened with Sasuke?"

A nod. "It was one of the reasons why he accepted his mission. And it is one of the reasons why he will leave Konoha again."

* * *

I really like how Kurama's character turned out. He's speaking the truth, but he makes you think it isn't... twistedly awesome!! hahahaha Just like the fox that he is.

Bet your wondering who the "King" is eh? -wink- It's a secret. Please review. -puppy dog eyes-


	4. Chapter 4

Standard Disclaimers Apply. 

Hiya guys! I have returned. The seminar hosts moved the date of the lecture and did not(?)/ forgot to (?) inform me (they said they sent an email but I didn't receive any). I had to go WAAA--AAYYY over there for nothing, sigh I really hate it when an oversight like that happens. But oh well, at least I got most of my Christmas shopping done. I won't be mobbed during the season's frenzy! XD

The previous chapter has Kiba's redemption (I can't help it, even if I REALLY dislike canines, I have a soft spot for Kiba). Peace for Sakura and Hinata, too...

Thank you to all reviewers and I'd especially like to thank **rachacha** for the generous offer, but I'm afraid I'll have to pass XD.

* * *

The starry night was endless. It was just so vast and unfathomable that Naruto felt infinitesimal beneath it. He was perched in one of the many trees just outside of Konoha's West gate. He had watched the setting sun, while Kurama lurked nearby.

He shook his hands, tsk-ing as the "bracelets" chafed his now delicate wrists. His time as a glorified harlot had really softened him. His muscle mass decreased and he had that delicate, sensual feel of one experienced in the trade. He had survived with charms, wit, his learned sultriness and the unflagging hope that somehow, he belonged somewhere.

Kurama was proof that he was not alone. The sly, older fox was kith and kin. It was true that Yusuke owned him. And while he served and was loyal the King of the so called demon-world, his desperate affections were in the thrall of one redhead. The very same who had befriended him, paid for his time on a dearly weekly basis just so the two of them could talk and the one who stood by his side in quiet understanding. Kurama who had wanted him for who he was. The redhead was ideal. A fox demon himself, yet admired, needed, smart and handsome; cool and calculating; loving and warm... everything Naruto himself wanted to be.

Seeing all his friends here in Konoha... Naruto had mixed feelings about that. Kiba produced a dull ache in his chest. An ache he could forget and ignore. Sakura, Iruka, Tsunade, Kakashi, Hinata and the others warmed him somewhat. Their smiles and hugs reached a place inside him that was untouched a long, long time ago.

Meeting Sasuke again was a different matter altogether. The fox didn't know what to think when it concerned the brooding Uchiha. A bit of the old hurt had rushed back, but Naruto had to wonder why. Why did seeing Sasuke now rankle him? Those onyx eyes produced tremors so bad, he could barely walk upright. His heart floundered in his chest. The fox wanted to to speak with the raven-haired man, but the words would not come out.

When he was alone, the fox remembered the feeling of being loved and cared for in the Uchiha's arms. He wanted to feel that again, more than ever, but the image he was looking for was strewn over with heavy, white gauze-like material. When he looked for the picture in his mind, it was murky and barely recognizable. Sometimes there was a rush of heat and passion and those unforgettable pools of black met his own sapphire ones in an unmistakable feeling.

Naruto scolded himself for his traitorous thoughts. He wasn't good enough for Sasuke then. Would it really make a difference now? He had been tainted many times over that it was a wonder he could look any of his friends in the eye.

Friends. Such a marvelous word. It encompassed so many other values, like love, care, forgiveness and acceptance. Naruto felt humbled that they would accept a being such as he. A being that equated to death, evil, pain and suffering. The blond fervently hoped that their trust on him would not be a lie. He had so little confidence in himself these days.

The manacles warmed. They shone with an eery light before winking out into polished gold. A tall figure with shocking silver hair and furry fox ears, popped unto the branch next to him. Golden eyes held reassurance in their glance.

Naruto smiled. Yusuke-sama was near and he was coming just for Naruto... and then. Then the blond could leave Konoha, the village that chained him into what he was, and be with Kurama for the rest of his days.

The two foxes were heading back when they were greeted with a silver haired jounin. Kakashi was peering into the woods, a wary expression on his face. Like Naruto and Kurama he could sense the explosive power approaching from the West.

The blond smiled kindly... or at least he tried to smile kindly, his lips tugging upwards into an empty grimace. "It is alright, Hatake-sensei. Yusuke-sama has come for me. He is not a threat to Konoha and we will leave as soon as he arrives."

The jounin blinked; fearsome expression on his face gone in a wink. "Oh. Naruto. Kurama." He spared them a nod and that loopy smile. "So it's true, then? You're going."

"Yes."

Kurama and Naruto walked passed the tall ninja, intent on returning home to get some rest. But the jounin seemed to have other ideas. "So that's it. You're giving up. The Naruto I knew would not runaway. He faced his problems head on. With fists even!"

Delicate hands tightened painfully and then laxed. Naruto paused and the redhead beside him put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Who was Naruto anyway, Hatake-sensei? He did everything for Konoha. Now, he wants something for himself. Konoha is strong. I am not needed." he took a deep breath. "And you're wrong. Naruto did not face his problems, he pasted a smile on his face and buried them deep in his nightmares, where they haunted him every night for as long as he existed."

And when the duo turned away, Kakashi stared at the rising moon. Again... he had failed... But the blond had failed himself, too.

And that was more miserable than anything.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sasuke wasn't so keen on this stranger who had his hand on Naruto's cheek. The grinning idiot did not look an iota like the king of a vast country he had been bragging about. In fact he looked like a brainless baboon, with slicked back hair, brown eyes and the mouth the size of a bear trap.

In the not-so deep recesses of Sasuke's consciousness he had wanted to Chidori the bastard full of holes. It was the newly developed mature part of him that held his anger and jealousy at bay. In the recent topsy-turvy that was his life, he and Sakura had patched it up. He was glad, he somewhat understood the girl. He was still sore about her eavesdropping and tattling, but he had to admit if he were in Sakura's shoes, he would probably have done the same thing. ESPECIALLY if it concerned Naruto.

The same Naruto who was currently being fawned over by a braying Yusuke and a chuckling Kurama. He'd be damned if his insides weren't squirming with the need to... to what?! He had lost all rights and privileges to Naruto when he had ... done that thing with Genma.

Ever since Naruto's disappearance, he had discovered facets of himself that he wasn't proud of. He had learnt to accept them, because it was a part of himself... his act of betrayal wasn't as easy to swallow. While he was able to obtain forgiveness, it seemed that Tsunade still wanted blood, assigning him to escort this King Yusuke.

Sasuke shook his head. He knew why he was so angry at this Yusuke. Him coming to Konoha, meant that he would be taking Naruto away.

He was jerked away from his thoughts when Kurama said these dreaded words, "Later in the afternoon, Naruto. We will leave then."

The sounds the last Uchiha heard were the shattering of his heart. This was it. He had to speak with Naruto before the blond left forever, held enamored by that monkey of a king. He wanted to shout, to fight the other two strangers, to yell... to do anything, something.

He stopped. None of these things would help him in any way. And he recalled that it was not only he who would be deeply saddened at the fox's departure. What he could not hope to accomplish alone, may be done with the others. He excused himself, saying he had to do something important, and that if the trio would be so kind as to wait for him within 10 minutes. Without waiting for a reply, he flitted off.

"It won't be so easy, Naruto." Kurama informed him as he watched the Anbu. "They want you to stay."

The blond did not reply, causing Yusuke to sigh and ruffle his hair. "Lighten up kid. You've got good friends. We'll wait for them."

The younger man deferred to his king, sitting down on the sidewalk in the middle of a busy Konoha. The King sprawled down beside him and fell asleep with his mouth askew, embracing a post. The redhead patiently stood beside Naruto. That was how the blond's friends found them.

It was Sakura who stepped forward first. "Are you... you're not going to come back to Konoha are you, Naruto?"

She received a strange parody of a smile. It confirmed all of their worst fears though. And before any of them could protest or perform any outburst, Yusuke gave a loud snore, slamming his pitiful head on the wooden post and woke up. If the situation wasn't so dire, several of them would have laughed... even if Yusuke was King.

Kuruma rolled his eyes fondly, as he chuckled at his friend's antics. He stepped forward to address the Konoha ninja. "Do you wish for Naruto to stay?" To which he was answered with different degrees of affirmatives.

Jade eyes turned into a calculating golden hue. "Why do you want him to?"

His audience became subdued, sensing that their answers would directly influence the outcome of an important decision. The pregnant pause gave rise to questioning their reasons. Why did they wish for Naruto to stay? For some the answers were easy: Naruto belonged with them, as they belonged with Naruto... for others, the reasons weren't as clear.

It was Iruka who answered for them all. In a whisper, he murmured. "It doesn't matter what reasons we have for having Naruto stay." He answer invoked gasps of shock from others. "In the end, it is Naruto's choice to make. As much as we want him to be with us..."

The tall redhead bowed his head in acknowledgement, after he exchanged looks with Yusuke. The King, having played the village idiot card long enough, shed his comic grin. His face was serious and tranquil; looking every bit as regal and intimidating as he ought to. Leaning toward Naruto, he whispered in his ear, withdrawing slowly while placing his hands on the blond's shackles. He spoke no words and uttered no incantation, yet the shackles broke away, dissipating like mist.

Naruto should have been happy.His friends cared for him still. They didn't care about him being dirtied. They didn't view his as yesterday's rubbish. He should have been elated at the their total acceptance, but his mouth was agape with disbelief and his eyes held a wounded look that was painful to bear, even as Yusuke announced that he would be staying in Konoha.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The fox lay curled on the bed, eyes open yet unblinking. The sun shone brightly upon his face, yet he ignored the searing heat. Iruka had tried enticing him to breakfast ramen, but Naruto only pecked at his food and trudged back to his sanctuary. The Academy teacher had long since left to teach, worrying all the while. In truth, everyone had been deeply affected. Naruto would not eat much nor talk. He just silently wasted away. Sakura had tried knocking some sense into him, afraid and frustrated at his lack of response. But one couldn't stay mad at those empty blue eyes. One just felt hopeless.

"Naruto. I'm here." said Sasuke as he entered Iruka's apartment and into the blond's room. He drew the curtains together and sat down on the side of the blond's bed. The Rookie 9, Neji, Lee, Tenten, and Kakashi took turn crashing into Iruka's so they could keep an eye on the blond. Tsunade had Naruto on suicide watch, just in case. "It's Deidara's this time... you're friends, they work fast."

A small glint lit the fox's eyes. Yusuke had promised. "We are not abandoning you, Naruto. We will come to visit. And as proof we will send the heads of those who have hunted you, one by one." The King was trustworthy... but Naruto didn't care for heads, he wanted to be with Kurama. To be away from this wretched place.

The Uchiha churned. Somethine was different today. "Won't you talk to me?"

"What would you have me say?" the other's voice shook. "That I'm happy to be home? That I should overlook the fact they left me here?"

"Naruto, Konoha is your home..."

But he was cut off. "Perhaps Konoha is home for you, but she is a cage and I am her prisoner as much as I am Kyuubi's. Nothing will ever change that. As long as I stay here, I will never be free of who I am."

Horrified, Sasuke understood that for Naruto, the village constantly taunted him with things he could not have; things the blond needed and wanted the most. Again, he questioned the King's decision to allow the blond to stay. He had confronted him and Kurama just as they were about to leave. Naruto had been inconsolable with what he viewed as abandonment and it broke Sasuke's heart to see the blond suffer further. He had wanted them to reconsider, but the redhead would have none of it.

"Sasuke, in your eyes, we may not have the right to make a decision of this magnitude for Naruto. But this place. It will make him grow in ways he would not if he were to come with us. If only he allowed himself to learn those lessons and stop pitying himself." Kurama explained even as he vanished from the Sharingan gaze.

The redhead had been right with one thing, Naruto needed to stop his downward spiral of depression. Thoughts of apologizing and explaining to the blond poofed out of existence. He was tired of having to cater to a ragdoll Naruto. "Being shackled like some dog isn't any better!" he hissed.

"Yes! YES IT WAS!!! IT IS!!" Naruto was spitting in his ire. "When others see them, they know I belong to someone, someone who has enough power to bind a demon such as I and they fear the wrath of who he is. They do not come near me. Because they fear of invoking the owner's displeasure. They leave me be... and no one can hurt me."

Those blue eyes, deadened and empty before, sprung to life. They seemed to beg the Uchiha to understand. "I want to stop hurting, Sasuke... Konoha has always been causing me pain. Always..." the hoarse voice trailed into a dying whisper.

The Uchiha reeled back. He knew without a doubt, this was the real Naruto. Insecure, unloved and yearning Naruto. A being whose scars ran deep within his soul that they overlapped and crisscrossed to form an intangible prison.

The blond he had fallen in love with back then was nothing more than a reflection of false bravado; a Naruto that was tainted with his own personal views of how the blond should be. He thought Naruto was strong, optimistic, brave; with a love that could encompass all. But that was impossible.

The blond, like any other person, only wanted to be saved.

Sasuke found himself shedding tears the other could not. He would learn more about the blond and he would love him all his days. Even if Naruto should turn him away. He would stay. Not out of pity or recompense for his earlier trangression.

This time, he wanted to be the one to save what was left of Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

There! Finished. I hope the ending wasn't sucky for you guys. I left it hanging and open ended on purpose. Because I think Naruto has a lot of issues he doesn't know how to deal with... This story is even ideal, because Sasuke was willing to support him through it all. I don't know if I have the power or the skill to tie up every loose end I have opened. But I think the ending is ok the way it is. Kurama and Yusuke doesn't have the in depth pov, because their just side characters I borrowed. hehehehehhe

I really can't believe I gave everyone some sort of closure, EXCEPT Naruto (sorry hugs Naruto). I'm just kind of floored by his endless optimism. I find it just a tad too unbelievable.

Oh and yeah, Naruto wasn't really in love with Kurama, just the image of him... hehehe poor Naruto.

-Gets whomped by a rasengan- GYAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, ok, I'm sorry I turned you into a massive goo of depression!!! But it does happen and it can, so there!!!!

I'm off to Christmas vacation!!!! HAPPY HOLIDAYS YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please review!


End file.
